Makoto Stein! Dr Stein Has a Daughter?
by Little Tsu
Summary: With the DWMA, comes plenty of surprises & this one is possibly the biggest one yet. The Academy is getting two new students, but who are they exactly? (The SEQUAL is finally up! 'Dr Stein's Daughter! A Dark Secret or Not? '.)


_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. I've taken an extended break on my other stories & I apologize for that, but I assure you that more will come with them eventually._

_Soul: Yeah, maybe when pigs fly. *smirks*_

_Little Tsu: Then I just need to send you flying Soul. *grumbles under breath*_

_Death the Kid: What Little Tsu means is that her balance of symmetry has been temporarily broken. While she has in fact attempted at continuing further with the other stories, she constantly ends up having new ideas thrown upon her, thus putting her out of perfect balance._

_Little Tsu: Uh...Well, that's one way of putting it I guess. *sweatdrops* ...Can we just get on with this new story now?...Please?_

_Black Star: Wahoo! No story can start without me! I'm the biggest star here! *smirks*_

_Little Tsu: *whines* Just begin alreadyyyy._

_**Makoto Stein! - Dr. Stein has a daughter?**_

"You know what I've been hearing?"

"What?"

"I hear we're getting two new students."

"What really?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing that too. There's even rumors going around that these two are really tough...I hear they're classed as a three star meister and weapon."

"What? Seriously? As powerful as Shinigami-sama's own son?"

That's how it's been...All through the class period as they were merely having a study session. Dr. Stein didn't even make an effort to stop all the whispering and such. In fact, as he was listening to it all, one could've sworn that a smirk ended up crossing onto his features. It was like he knew about who these two mystery students were, but refused to tell any of his class. This actually bothered Maka a bit.

"...He's hiding something Soul."

Soul lifted his head slightly from its tilted down position and glanced over at his meister that was seated next to him through his heavy lidded crimson depths. "Hn?...What are you talking about Maka. Who's hiding what?" The white haired weapon then blinked as he saw the serious look in the girl's eyes and turned his gaze towards the direction she was staring in, only to spy that she was practically boring a hole into Dr. Stein's head with her intense stare.

"Dr. Stein is hiding something from us...He knows about the two mysterious new students that we're gonna be getting sometime today...Something that he's refusing to tell us and I don't know why, but I just know it's something big...Really big."

"So that's what's bothering you? Well, if you're that curious about who these guys are gonna be then why don't we just go and see Shinigami-sama? I'm sure he'll fill us in on who they are and all." When he saw Maka nod her head in agreement, Soul just smirked as the decision was made. Glancing around him though at their other friends, he could see it in their eyes that they too were curious...Though Black Star seemed to be complaining about how these guys were getting more attention than him and thus stealing his "spot light". Jeez...

As class ended for the day, all three groups ended up making their way down the halls, heading towards Shinigami-sama's office. Once they had arrived, Maka had made the move to open her mouth and speak, but it seemed that their principal had beaten her to it and spoke first. "Hellooo! How are some of my favorite students doing? Well I hope? Anyways, I'm glad that you've come because I was actually just about to summon you."

"Summon us? Father, what is it that you need all of us for?"

"...A werewolf has been sighted in Italy...And don't think that this one is like that one you four had faced back in London. This one is exceptionally different by a serious degree...She is extremely dangerous so I ask that you all proceed with upmost caution." Shinigami-sama then tilted his head down faintly and it seemed as if he had suddenly gotten deathly serious as his tone became lower as he spoke the last part. "...Especially, since this one is rumored to be the Demon Sword's meister's partner."

"Chrona's...partner?...Like his protector in a way in case something bad were to happen to the boy?" Maka's eyes widened in surprise at this. Was Chrona going to be there too?...She hoped not. It was going to be bad enough to face a werewolf like this if this creature even had Shinigami-sama on edge. Finally snapping out of it, the young girl nodded her head sternly as her green eyes were narrowed in determination. "Alright. We understand. We'll take extreme caution and not let our guard down for even a second."

And with that, the group headed out. As they did though, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki all surprisingly had the same thought in mind...If this werewolf was even more dangerous than Free then,...Just what kind of powers did they have?

It wasn't until that night that the students arrived in Italy. However, something seemed off about it...It was quiet...Too quiet for their liking. There wasn't a single human in sight. Just where was everyone? Did they all lock themselves inside their homes?...To hide themselves from some terrible monster? It was then that they became alert and Kid quickly lifted his head towards the sky some and glanced behind him from over his shoulder in alarm as they all heard a piercing howl in the distance. "That must be the target! Let us hurry!"

Sadly, they didn't have to go very far. The werewolf had sensed them and even met the students halfway as they perched themselves atop of a light post. Their deadly, yet playful teal colored eyes stood out like a beacon amongst the tussle of faintly wild, long silver hair. Protruding out of the silky strands of hair from the top of her head were a pair of silver wolf ears and a long, bushy, yet sleek silver tail hung down a bit and playfully flicked about. This werewolf looked nothing like Free. She looked human, but possessed features of that of a wolf. It was strange to them truthfully...Perhaps the werewolves that were more in control of their true appearance were able to appear like this rather than looking like Free when he transformed?

They were all snapped out of their revere though as a cheerful laugh was emitted and echoed all around them in the otherwise deathly silent streets. The laughter had come from that shewolf. "Well, this is pretty funny. Shinigami-sama sent his three best students out ta fight me. Hehe...That's pretty lame of him ta pull. He must not be takin' me seriously enough." The cheerful smile that had been playing onto her lips then disappeared in an instant as a malicious fanged grin appeared in its place. "...I'm gonna make him regret ever takin' me lightly...I'll send your heads ta him as a present!"

It was Kid who reacted first and quickly turned his gaze towards his companions in alarm. "Hurry up! She's about to attack!" He, himself, barely managed to have Liz and Patty take weapon form before the shewolf was suddenly right in front of him, lashing out with her claws, clashing with the gun in his left hand. Gritting his teeth from the impact, Kid skidded back a ways and glared at the girl before him. "This girl...She's fast...Real fast. Everyone! Be on your guard!"

Maka had nodded her head as she tightened her grip on her scythe, but that sadly didn't seem to get through to Black Star as he went rushing right into the battle, heading towards the shewolf. "I don't care how fast and dangerous you are! Knowone's as big of a star as me! Ha!" He then leaped up into the air and launched his attack at her as he threw one end of his dual chain scythe right at the girl, causing it to wrap around her right arm tightly. "Haha! Now I've got you - huh?"

"Heheheh...Ya shouldn't underestimate me." The shewolf then side glanced up at him with a wild look in her teal eyes before reaching out and grasping onto the chain and suddenly yanking it hard as she whipped around, sending Black Star hurtling over her shoulder and crashing into the concrete ground below, creating a rather large crater.

Unmoving from his place in the ground with debris laying over his form, Tsubaki changed back into her human form and hurried over to her meister's side; worried for his condition. "Black Star! Are you ok?"

Laughing once again at the sight of one meister already down and out from the fight, she actually didn't notice Kid nor Maka's attacks from both sides till it was almost too late. Quickly back flipping out of the way, she barely missed getting shot at along with getting skewered by that large scythe. "Wow, you guys actually almost had me there! Haha! This is turnin' out ta be a lot more fun than I thought it'd be. It makes me wish that my Chrona was here ta join me in on the fun!"

So it was true after all then...Chrona wasn't here this time...He wasn't here with this unknown werewolf. Narrowing her eyes, she readied her scythe again as she got into a fighting stance. "Just who are you anyways? You seem to know about us so you owe us that much at least!"

The young shewolf that honestly looked no more than perhaps twelves years old at the most cocked her head to the side as a curious, yet innocent look appeared in her eyes. "Hm?...My name? Well,...I guess I could tell ya my name if you're really wantin' ta know you guys." She then beamed proudly as she rested one lightly fisted hand onto her waist while the other, she pointed towards herself with her thumb. "The name's Tsukiko! Pretty fitting for a werewolf, right?"

The werewolf, now known as Tsukiko, then got into a fighting stance once again as her claws began to crack and pop in anxiousness. "Now it's my turn ta strike. Wolf wolves, wolf wolves. Fire Starter!" With a thrust of her arms in front her from their previous position at her sides, a wave of ice cold blue flames were released from both sides of her like a wall as both flaming walls rushed towards Maka and Kid.

Eyes widening, they both quickly dodged, but while Kid had managed to avoid collision, Maka hadn't been so lucky as the flames had licked her ankle, giving her frostbite there. It was more intense than getting freezer burn. Soul had seen this from the reflection of his blade and his eyes widened in a panic. "Maka! Maka, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah Soul...I'm fine...Those aren't ordinary flames...They're so freezing...Much worse and more intense than Free's own ice magic. We...We have to give it everything we've got now Soul. We have to beat Tsukiko no matter what." Slowly rising up onto her feet once again, though staggering faintly, she glanced over at Kid in determination. "Kid! Lets attack her at once with everything we've got!" When Kid nodded his head, both meister faced the young shewolf before them and yelled out at the same time as did their weapons. **"Soul Resonance!"**

**"Witch Hunter!"**

_**"Execution mode...acquired."**_

_**Liz: "Resonance rate stable - Noise, 0.3%."**_

_**Patty: "Charging black needles with soul wavelength, complete."**_

_**Liz: "Five seconds until feedback..."**_

_**Both: "Three...Two...One."**_

_**Patty: "Firing!"**_

**"Witch-Hunt Slash!"**

_****__"Death C_annon!"

Both meisters unleashed their strongest attack towards Tsukiko with incredible force causing the girl's eyes to actually widen in surprise before quickly muttering under her breath. "Wolf wolves, Wolf wolves. Fire Shield!" A protection of flames then erupted in front of her just barely in time as the attacks made contact creating a huge explosion, which caused all of them to be sent flying backwards with a startled cry.

As the smoke and debris slowly began to dissipate and clear, Maka and Kid were slowly rising up onto their feet as well as their weapons, who had been forced back into their human forms from the explosion. Through the still faintly dense smoke though, they spotted a figure in the slight distance rising up onto their feet as well, which caused them to widen their eyes in shock as it was revealed to be Tsukiko, though she too was injured quite badly. "What? But how? Our attacks didn't finish her?" To say that Soul wasn't the most shocked out of the group would be a lie as it had been clear in his tone.

"Heh...Man, those attacks were really strong...I would've been toast if I hadn't managed ta put up that barrier in time...No matter...I'll finish you guys off right now!" With a push off with her left foot, she charged at the weakened group, claws on her right hand at ready as she muttered under her breath. "Wolf wolves, Wolf wolves. Fire Claws!" Ice cold blue flames suddenly engulfed her hand, shaping around her fingers as they formed into claws themselves. Just as she got close enough and lashed out with a bark, the flaming claws seemed to clash with metal, halting the attack in its tracks and surprising the shewolf. "Huh?"

Standing there between the students and the attacking Tsukiko was a new face. Someone they had never seen before, yet she looked no older than thirteen; the same age that the students were at. Her soft violet hair fell neatly around her face in a curtain, halting just barely below her shoulders and intense sapphire blue eyes were narrowed in a dark fashion as she glared almost murderously towards Tsukiko, causing the shewolf to leap back in startlement; her tail bristling now. The girl's attire looked to be like that of a school uniform, though not like Maka's outfit. Gripped tightly in her hands though was her weapon; a black scythe with crimson red intricate designs on the blade and white edges, but besides the distinguishing overall style of the scythe, the blade started out single at the base where it was attached to the onyx gem carved pole, but then divided as it took form of a double blade; a type of scythe that was very rarely seen if ever had been seen before till now.

Gritting her fangs slightly while her still bristled tail flicked behind her in agitation, Tsukiko finally took another step back. "Grrr...This is bad. I didn't expect for another meister and weapon ta show up...I can't take on a new one in my current condition." As she spoke lowly to herself, she finally shook her head and stared at the group. "You guys have won this time, but I'll be back! Ya can be sure of that!" And with that...She fleed.

Deciding not to go after her, the mysterious girl turned halfway around as her weapon disappeared and took human form before smiling gently at them. "Hello there...It seems I had arrived just in time. You're all lucky that I was passing on through. In any case, all of you seem to be hurt rather badly so it would be best if everyone returned to the DWMA for treatment towards your wounds." Before anyone could even stop her to thank the mysterious girl or even ask her her name, she walked off with her weapon whose attire was slightly odd, though simple at the same time since it was really just a black tank top under a white shirt that had stitching and a weird smiley face on it; it also had a short sleeve on the right while it was long sleeved on the left and black shorts finished the attire. His hair was a spikey mop of crimson red and his eyes were an intense, piercing violet.

As the two figures had been walking away though, Maka had managed to use some of the energy she had left to see their souls and she almost visibly gasped. Both of their souls surrounded their entire bodies and were almost as large as Dr. Stein's own soul...Just who WERE those two?

The next day had been rather painful for the entire group as they were all aching from the battle last night. Not to mention the lack of sleep also didn't help in the matter any. However, it seemed as though their complaining any further would have to wait for Dr. Stein coughed and got the entire classes attention. "Good morning class. As you all may have heard around school yesterday, we were supposed to have gotten two new students. However, due to them being busy, they were unable to attend yesterday so instead today will be their first day as official DWMA students."

As the two new students slowly entered the classroom to stand in front of the class, Maka and her friends' eyes slowly began to widen in surprise at what they saw. Standing there before them were the very pair that had saved them last night! They were the new students?

"Class? I'd like everyone to meet the future star pupils of Shinigami-sama's prostigous Academy!" Dr. Stein then closed his eyes and smiled cheerfully at the class as he rested his hand on top of the violet haired girl's head, stroking it gently.

"Hey guys! What's up? Yer lookin' at the new top weapon of this Academy! The name's Chronos Loki so ya better remember it!" The red haired boy smirked in a cocky manner as he pointed at himself with his thumb while the slightly smaller girl next to him smiled gently and tilted her head faintly to the side; her sapphire eyes holding a kind, yet mature and calm look in them.

"And my name's Makoto Stein, Franken Stein's only child and daughter. It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we'll get along well enough."

There was nothing but silence for a moment as the girl introduced herself, but then it finally clicked and Maka, along with her friends, all released a shocked into a stupor outburst. **"DR. STEIN'S DAUGHTER?"**

Yes...That was correct...Unknown to almost everyone but a select few, Dr. Stein indeed had a daughter, though he kept her hidden and a secret from just about everyone for thirteen years...Now though...She had finally been revealed to the entirety of the DWMA. However, despite Stein's own reputation as the best meister at the Academy back when he had been a student, his daughter's abilities and skills were completely unknown and because of this, she was one that was shrouded in mystery...Only time will reveal just what this girl is capable of and perhaps...they'll even eventually learn of who her mother used to be.

But that...is another story.

_**END**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's it! Yes, it was a one-shot, but I might end up makin' a sequal to it, I'm still not entirely sure about it. It really depends on how many reviews I get and what kind._

_Black Star: Well, I say that you don't get very many reviews! I didn't hardly even get to show just how amazing I am in battle! Not ta mention I hardly got any of the spot light put on me!_

_Death the Kid: Just ignore him...He's just reacting to this like a little, spoiled child. I personally liked this story, the battle was decently detailed and this new meister has piqued my interest._

_Soul: Heh...Ya sure that ya just don't think she's cute Kid? Even I gotta admit the new girl's got quite the body on her._

_Death the Kid: Hm...Yes, she is quite stunning, isn't she? Her entire appearance was even perfectly symmetrical. *smiles*_

_Maka: *Maka Chops both of the boys* Stupid idiots; the both of you._

_Soul & Death the Kid: *groans while having an indent in their heads*_

_Little Tsu: *sweatdrops* Uh...A-Anyways people, let me know how ya thought of it, but don't forget ta R&R my other stories that I have up so far! See ya next time!_


End file.
